The Republican Reviewer Fear Itself
by BrenRome
Summary: An OC story of mine taking place durring the events of FI. I own NOTHING but my OC's. This is a fan story, so please don't sue!


**Hey, everyone, and welcome to my story at the end of summer. This time, I'm doing an experiment for a fanfiction crossover between my OC upcoming Reviewer character, the Republican Reviewer, and the Marvel event wrapping up in October called 'Fear Itself.' Before we begin, if you want to see what happened before this, check out my Republican Reviewer: First Post story. Finally, I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy.**

_**A time of uncertainty and fear has gripped the world.**_

_**Sin, the daughter of the Red Skull, has unleashed an ancient evil into the world; the forgotten true Asgardian King and Odin's brother, known only as The Serpent. With his power, The Serpent brings seven hammers down to Earth, transforming Sin and six other superheroes/villains into deadly fear-making avatars who do just that and spread fear and anxiety around the world.**_

_**As the Serpent's rage reaches the sunny state of Florida, only one hero not affiliated with any superhero group, armed with only his one power, and the tool of a living legend, decides to make a stand against The Serpent...**_

"-CK!" The Reviewer screamed as he noticed the car about to crash his perfectly-spent-for-hotel room.

Almost instinctively, The Reviewer grabbed the shield, and held it in a defensive pose, as he had seen his idol do so many times.

The car smashed through the window and slammed straight into the reviewer, knocking into the shield hard, and sending the Reviewer flying down and slamming into the ground hard. The Reviewer groaned as he tried to stand up.

The full damage had been avoided, but even then, it still hurt like hell. The Reviewer was no super soldier after all.

Luckily, though, he had something else.

Reaching into his pocket, the Reviewer pulled out a vial of pills. Quickly opening the case, he swallowed them and the pills suddenly reappeared in the vial, as the Reviewer shut the cap. He waited, and watched as the wounds quickly healed themselves.

_Ah. _He thought to himself, _My trusty A-Rod pills. I can always count on you to help me out in any situation. And not the 'Jersey Shore' type of Situation._

That's when he heard a scream of a woman, and decided to help out.

Putting the A-Rod pills away, the Reviewer noticed a group of gangly-looking kids, attacking an adult man and woman and a teenage boy who looked to be around the Reviewer's age. Looking to the right, he saw a blue minivan crashed into a white Toyata.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE GAY PUNK!" One of the gangly looking kids called, "TRYING TO KEEP US HERE TO MAKE OUT WITH US WHILE THE REST OF THE WORLD CRASHES DOWN AND..."

The Reviewer had had enough, and threw the shield, which bounced off the teenager who spoke on the head, and then returned to the Reviewer's hand. His followers noticed and looked amazed at the man in the buisness suit holding the shield of the Living Legend.

"Leave. Them. Alone." The Reviewer said, seriously, "NOW."

The gang took that as their cue and scrambled away, while the Reviewer helped the family up.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." The kid replied, getting up.

It was at that moment the family saw that their savior was wearing the infamous shield of Captain America.

"Wait," The Mother, said, a little confused, "Who are you? And why are you wearing Captain America's shield on your arm?"

"I'm the Republican Reviewer, Ma'am," The Reviewer answered, "I'm an upcoming online Reviewer, and I'm in town showing off the shield to different museums as a promotion for my show. I was doing an early review and then a car flew into my room and almost killed me! Do you have any idea what this is all about?"

But the family was just looking at the sky horrified and shell-struck.

"No..." The Mother said, while shaking her head at the sky in disbelief, "But do you have any idea what THAT'S about?"

The Reviewer looked up and to his horror, saw that the sky was now covered in a strange black substance that the Reviewer was NOT familiar with. Forget Superhuman Civil Wars, or Secret Invasions from Outer Space, or even Dark Reigns of uncontrolled criminally schizophrenics. THIS just made the rest of those previous events look like a fucking walk in the park.

Quickly taking out his Iphone, the Reviewer dialed his best friend's phone number. He had left his best friend and girlfriend in New York, to look after his house and stuff, and something was telling him that this wasn't just only happening in Florida.

"Come on..." The Reviewer begged, "Please be there...please..."

But what he got was the answering machine.

Letting out a frustrated cry, the Reviewer sank to his feet, as the parents and their son watched.

"You all right?" The Mother finally asked.

"Yeah." The Reviewer nodded, getting back on his feet, "Sorry. I'm just...I'm just worried about a friend of mine back in New York. Anyway, what's your problem? What was with those people?"

"I'm a homosexual by choice." The son explained, "Living here in a south state filled with mostly republicans, it was only a matter of time before they decided to kill me."

"Well," The Reviewer chuckled, walking over to where his car was, making a silent thank you to god that it was all right, "Lucky me that I'm not a real Republican then."

He started up the car and turned to the family.

"I'm going to try and drive back to New York as quick as I can." He explained, "You get somewhere safe, okay?"

The family nodded as the Reviewer drove off. As the family left, what everyone DIDN'T notice was a massive green figure with glowing yellow lines and yellow eyes, wearing an ancient type of armor emerging from the crater he made and eying the Reviewer's car driving away. Clutching his massive hammer tightly, the figure decided killing this mortal being who thought he could get away so easily would be the perfect opportunity to instill fear into more people's hearts in the name of his master.

...

The Reviewer had been driving non-stop. He had not yet hit any gas stops, and he had not slept for five days. The bags could now be seen under his eyes, but he pressed on. He wasn't going to stop there. While he was on the road, though, he managed to find out a bit more about what was going on. This was happening EVERYWHERE on the planet Earth right now. All the news stations were so freaked out that they couldn't string two words together about this madness.

The Reviewer had still tried to call his friend, Bryan, but it kept going to his voice mail machine.

The Reviewer sighed as he decided to try one more time, taking out his phone, but as he dialed the number, he failed to notice the massive green figure descending almost as if it came from the heavens behind him, which smashed it's hammer into the ground, sending a shock wave right towards the Reviewer's car.

So the Reviewer was unprepared, when the car flipped over in the air, causing him to scream his lungs out, before it landed on the ground with a loud 'CRASH' and skidded forward until it hit another car which flipped over from the weight of the Reviewer's car pushing on it, and then finally, both cars were still.

The Reviewer groaned as he unbuckled his seatbelt slowly. He was bleeding from the head, and he had torn his right sleeve on his black jacket.

Trying to reach for his A-Rod pills, the Reviewer was stopped when a giant green fist smashed through the window, and started to crush his hand. The Reviewer yelled in pain as the figure pulled him through the window so he could get a better look.

And boy was it a shocker.

It was The Hulk. Except...his eyes were yellow, and he was wearing brown pants, and had some sort of metal armor over both his arms. The Reviewer noticed that in the arm that wasn't holding him, the beast seemed to be holding some sort of hammer. The Reviewer turned back to the Hulk's now-yellow-glowing eyes, looking scared, but tried to come up with something witty.

"Uh..." He laughed, nervously, "Hi. You wouldn't happen to be Edward Norton, would you?"

The Hulk just stared at the Reviewer angrily before saying something the Reviewer could not translate, and then threw the Reviewer face-first into the ground.

"Nope." The Reviewer said in a muffled voice, "Didn't think so."

With that, Nul, the Asgardian Serpent's breaker of Worlds, in the occupied body of Bruce Banner AKA the Incredible Hulk, pulled the Reviewer right out from the rubble, and slammed him face-down on the ground. The Reviewer saw his A-Rod pills and tried to reach for them, but Nul slammed his hammer right down into the Reviewer's back, making him cry in pain. Nul pulled the hammer out and slammed it deep into the Reviewer's back again, making him spit out a giant glob of blood from his mouth.

Nul brought his hammer up, ready for the final kill, when he heard what sounded like a mortal being crying in pain. Turning to the other car, he saw a woman with a bloated belly inside, crying hard. The Reviewer saw this too, as his own eyes widened.

"Oh dear Jesus." The Reviewer whispered, "No."

At the sight of this, Nul decided to kill the woman to break the Reviewer's world of hope, but the Reviewer knew better. He knew never to turn his back on a fight.

Unfortunately, he sort of did that. While he did manage to run up and grab Nul from behind, he had forgotten to take his A-Rod pills with him, or Captain America's shield. Both of which, he had a clear shot at grabbing.

But lucky for him, two figures who were unseen by the three players here, grabbed both the shield and the A-Rod pills, and then one of them tossed a smoke grenade at the three beings gathered here, which blinded all of them.

When the smoke was gone, Nul noticed that both the Reviewer and the woman were gone.

As much as he would have loved to track them and rip them apart, he heard another voice in his head. One that was calling for him to go to New York as soon as possible.

So Nul left, never seeing the figures again.

...

"I think he's coming around." A female voice said in a thick, Russian accent.

The Reviewer's eyes fluttered open to see that he was now in some sort-of helicopter. Moreover, standing right now before him was none other than James 'Bucky' Barnes. Former Captain America sidekick, former 'New' Captain America, and now-branded fugitive of the United States and Russian governments. The Reviewer noticed that Bucky was wearing his old Captain America uniform he wore when he still had the right to that mantle, and in his right arm, he held the Captain's true shield.

"Here." Bucky said, bitterly, handing the Reviewer back his A-Rod pills, "You dropped these."

The Reviewer opened them, and swallowed as many as he could. Instantly, his injuries began to heal, as he looked to his right, and saw Sam Wilson AKA The Falcon, trying to keep the pregnant woman going, as the Reviewer could tell she was still in labor.

"What's going on?" The Reviewer asked, "How did you find me?"

"We went to retrieve this shield," Bucky explained, "But it wasn't there. Somebody named Bryan told us that you had it, so we headed to Florida and found you there."

"Bryan?" The Reviewer asked, amazed, "Bryan's alive?"

"He's in Washington," The female voice that the Reviewer now recognized as the voice of Natasha Romanov AKA The Black Widow answer from the cockpit, "Which is where we're headed next."

"Once you two are reunited," Bucky explained, "Run like hell."

"Why?" The Reviewer asked, a bit confused, "What's the worst that could happen there now?"

...

"You gotta be fuckin kidding me!" The Reviewer exclaimed as he watched the millions of robots with the Nazi swastika on their chests blow up everything in sight. It was like a bad horror combination of the works of Michael Bay mixed with Mel Gibson.

"No." Natasha answered, "Now hold on tight, I'm going to try to land us safely..."

But then the copter was hit by one of the robots as it began to spin uncontrollably out of the air and towards the ground.

"Damn!" Bucky cursed, pulling his mask up, "We're going to have to bail!"

"Wait!" The Reviewer said, grabbing both the pregnant woman and the A-Rod pills.

Looking bellow as he cradeled the pregnant woman, he saw a hospital right underneath, and jumped, against the protests of the heroes on-board.

The Reviewer fell, swallowing his A-Rod pills using one hand, so that when he crashed down, he was okay.

"Well," A familiar voice said, "Look who just showed up."

The Reviewer turned around, happily to see somebody whom he thought he'd never see again.

"Bryan?" He asked, so happy to see his friend standing before him alive and well, "You made it!"

"So far." Bryan said, pulling the Reviewer away, and looking at him seriously, "Now c'mon. We need to go!"

The Reviewer followed Bryan out of the hospital, leaving the doctors to work on the pregnant woman, as the Reviewer looked at the chaos happening around him.

Suddenly, he tripped, scratching his arm and leg hard, and Bryan stopped to help.

"Bryan!" The Reviewer cried, "Forget about me! Save yourself!"

He handed Bryan the A-Rod pills, which Bryan looked at, and then his friend swallowed them before handing it back to the Reviewer as he looked at him surprised.

"Bryan?" The Reviewer asked, scared to death now, "What are you doing?"

Bryan just smiled as the Reviewer began disappearing. But before he faded out, he saw a ton on rubble ready to crush Bryan...

...

...and then he reappeared back in his Brooklyn Brownstone.

"BRYAN!" He cried out, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

What the Reviewer had always feared since 10 years ago in September, was that another 9/11 would be on the horizon. One that would kill millions of people and take the life of lives of one or more of his closest friends or family members. And it just happened. The Reviewer's best friend, Bryan, was now dead. The Reviewer's fear had come true.

Even though the heroes managed to put the genie back in the bottle in time, the world was now a completely different place.

The Reviewer went on to graduating from High School, and soon, he would be leaving for college. But for the time being, as he packed his belongings, he stared at the camera he used for his broadcasts and wondered one question;

What now?

**The End.**

**But the Republican Reviewer will return in his own Online Review show, comming soon!**

**Reviews for this story are appreciated!**


End file.
